Same Difference
by bornunderabadsign
Summary: Spoiler Alert - story takes place after The Lost Hero - When Annabeth gets to the Roman Camp she is reunited with Percy who's memory is sketchy at best, she is determined to make it work but will another son of Neptune complicate things?
1. Introduction

_Authors Note:__ Hi there, thank you so much for reading, this is my first Percy Jackson fiction so go easy on me. This is a short introduction intended to initiate the story. Hope you enjoy, and thank you again for reading. _

**[Roman Demigod Camp]**

**-Annabeth's Point Of View-**

I made my way slowly thought the Roman demigod camp searching, in facing all types of monsters and mythical beasts – even with all the quests I have been on, and with all the things I have accomplished, the fear that was creeping up my spine at this moment eclipsed everything.

'_Come on Annabeth, pull yourself together – you have faced worse than this, stop being a coward.'_ I mentally demanded straightening up my spine.

I was far from welcome here (understatement of the decade actually) walking though the camp many of the other demigods glanced at me, there expression either void or disapproving, I had the distinct feeling that some of them would gladly hurt me if the thought they could get away with it – I did my best not to make eye contact with anyone.

Finally after what felt like an eternity I spotted Percy, the moment my eyes saw him a great weight lifted off my shoulders. He was alive, thank the gods he was alive.

"Percy?" I cried out, running to him he turned startled as I wrapped my arms around his neck embracing him tightly. "I have been so worried about you seaweed brain." I joked.

It was at that moment I noticed that he wasn't hugging me back.

Unwrapping my arms from him I pulled back confused, looking into his beautiful seagreen eyes I didn't see any recollection behind them.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

At those words I felt myself stumble back quite a distance from him. Only four simple words, I never knew for simple words could cut so deep. My heart hurt, my heart physically hurt. It felt like someone was carving it out with a dull knife.

"You don't remember me…?" I asked, I was finding it hard to form words.

Something akin to pity filled Percy's eyes, he took a timid step forward. "I'm sorry, are you sure we have met before?" He asked, making his way towards me, the closer he got the farther I retreated.

I felt the tears about to sting my eyes when a young man stepped in front of me, completly blocking my view of Percy. I gave the guy a onceover, his features were attractive, his hair dark black and his eyes a cerulean blue, his eyes alone took me off my guard, it was as if they were both light and dark…if that makes any sense.

"Hi, Beth is it – daughter of Athena ?" He asked, I turned my attention to him completely. "Annabeth, and yes I am." I corrected, his voice broke against me like the waves against the shore- I felt myself calming down almost instantly.

"I'm Aidan, son of Neptune…come with me - we should talk." He urged, placing one hand on my back and the other he pointed in a direction away from Percy.

_To be continued…. _


	2. Proper Attire

_Authors Note:__ Hi there, thank you so much for reading and giving my your feedback, it's much appreciated. _

_Another thanks to my brother for help putting together a soundtrack from each of my fics (located at the bottom of my profile – under the stories title.)_

_Hope you enjoy the chapter, and thanks again for reading._

**[Roman Demigod Camp]**

**-Annabeth's Point of View-**

Aidan lead me though the woods to a small pavilion with a gazebo made of beautiful white marble – even with my heart breaking I couldn't help but admire the beautiful construction, purely Roman in design. Taking my hand I let him lead me to a bench – helping me sit down he went over to the far wall where a small fountain was running. Taking two glassed from a pillar beside the fountain he filled with water, and then coming back to me he gave me one glass and sat down next to me with the other.

I eyed the water dubiously.

"Don't worry, it's simply water." He took a sip and I did as well, it was cool, crisp, and the moment that it touched my tongue it made me feel better. I'm not stupid, this is water but there was something else added to it – diplomatically I kept my mouth shut.

"Annabeth I need to apologize for what happened back there, I was informed of your impending arrival and my intention was to head you off before you saw Percy, but I got held up unfortunately, and for that I am sorry." He apologized, sounding genuine.

"Who told you I was coming?" I asked, he gave me a slight smirk that made him suddenly look mischievous.

"I fear we don't know each other well enough for me to cite my source." He replied smoothly.

'_Fair enough.'_ I thought.

It was at that moment that it occurred to be –later than I think it should have I'm afraid – that I was talking to Percy's brother, the moment I let this sink into my brain I felt myself suddenly mentally pulling back and revaluating Aidan.

He had the same black hair as Percy, his eye color was a shocking cerulean blue that played against the darkness of his hair – while Percy's were a sea green in color – beautiful but not as contrasting as Aidan's. Aidan was as attractive as Percy, but a little bit taller – and stockier than Percy.

'_When I look at Percy I see a Greek hero, when I look at his brother…I see a gladiator.'_ I thought absently.

"Why did you want to stop me before I got to him?" I questioned, looking a bit uncomfortable he ran a hand across his face.

"I figured out early on what Hera had done, and have been looking for my baby brother ever since." He explained, then continuing. "He isn't doing so well in the 'remembering his past' department of the situation."

"Yeah, I picked up on that." I replied.

Aidan looked at me then, our eyes meeting and the intensity that he held my gaze made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I have a proposition for you, Daughter of Athena." His tone was very tactful. I slightly inclined my head signaling him to continue.

"I was wondering if you would stay at camp for a while – as my guest, I think maybe your presence here may help Percy remember his past." His voice sounded confident but is body language told me he was nervous about asking.

My own personal inner world seemed to stop spinning for a moment. What Aidan was suggesting was huge – I didn't need to be told by anyone else to see that. Hera had been forced to do a hero exchange with the camp possibly to help us discover the existence of the other (it's hard to tell sometimes what the gods purpose or ultimate goal was.)

Even what Hera did was put simply – a trick, this would be intentional, fear again crept into my brain and spine.

I hadn't realized that I had completely zoned out until Aidan had taken my hand in his, he was looking at my face as if he was trying to read what I was thinking. Aidan shifted when he noticed the fear in my expression, he moved to where he was kneeling before me.

"Annabeth, I swear on my honor and life that while you are here that no harm will come to you – you will be under my protection and care the entire time." He pleaded

This was a bad idea, one of the worst that I have ever agreed to, but thinking of Percy what other choice did I really have?

"Where will I be staying?" I asked, my question giving my answer, letting out a sigh of relief Aidan replied.

"You will be sharing my pavilion."

**[Roman Demigod Camp - Evening]**

I had learned something new and interesting, in the Greek camps we had different houses for each god, but the Romans had nothing like that – they were still cornered off in sections based on the god but there buildings were basically elaborately constructed tents. When I made my way to the Neptune section I saw two tents. One of them was white and simple, medium sized, and next to it was a large one- more decorated with blues and greens.

Walking up to the tent he pulled the soft fabric aside motioning me in. I gasped when I saw the interior, the outside may have been simple looking, but inside Aidan's tent was amazing. It was beautifully furnished, and warm – the air smelling faintly of sea water.

"Is Percy staying here with you?" I asked suddenly, he was taking off his armor and setting it by the door, he gave me a sidelong look.

"Percy's tent is beside mine." He explained, I found it odd that the Roman demigods were secluded – but I knew better than to say anything.

"Come, I'll take you to where you will be staying." I followed him to a side extension of the tent, I gasped slightly when I saw the beautiful room, It had a large bed, desk, work table – and the room came complete with a small water fountain in the center.

That is when I walked forward and saw the dress on the bed. _**[There is a link to what this dress looks like located in my profile at the bottom under this stories section if you're interested]**_

Aidan spoke before I could say anything. "I know it's not really your thing as far as I can tell, but I am going to be presenting you to the other campers and it's…tradition for you to be in proper attire." He added.

'_Proper attire my ass…oh well when in Rome._' I thought – stifling a giggle.

After I got dressed I still had an hour before the meal, deciding that I needed to take a walk to get some air I left the tent….something I would come to regret.

I was walking down a pathway when someone stepped in my way, looking up started I saw a beautiful girl standing in front of me, she was beautiful enough to put some of Aphrodite's daughters to shame.

The girl inclined her head. "I'm Harper, daughter of Venus." She introduced, Aidan had told me to expect this kind of greeting and that I should introduce myself right back.

"I'm.." I started to say, Harper put her hand up.

"I know who you are and I think you would be well advised to turn around and walk right back out of the camp." She seethed eyes like ice.

No matter how menacing she seemed I was a daughter of Athena, and I didn't scare easy. "Oh and why is that?" I asked with just as much malice in my voice. Harper face took on a very evil grin.

"Why don't you ask Aidan…or… even Percy, about what happened between Percy and I down at the mirror pool last weekend…" She suggested cryptically – sauntering past me and disappearing into the dark.

I really didn't like the sound of that, without hesitating I turned and practically ran back to Aidan's tent. Bursting in he turned around startled.

"Annabeth what is it?" He asked coming forward, I stopped him with my hand him when he was a foot away – my breath had gotten back to normal.

"Aidan…what happened between Percy and Harper?" I asked, I had a feeling from the way that she said it I wouldn't need to explain the situation.

The moment I asked color drained from his face. I suddenly got a really strong really unsettling feeling that what I was about to find out would change things.

_To Be Continued…._


	3. Masochistic, maybe?

_Authors Note:__ Thank you so much for reading and your reviews, I do appreciate the feedback on this story, it's really one of my favorite books._

_I was re-reading this chapter and I decided that I wasn't happy with this chapter – It didn't easily go into the next one, so I extended and revised it. _

_Please comment and tell me if you like where I'm going with this story. Thank you again for reading. _

**[Roman Demigod Camp]**

**-Annabeth's Point of View-**

I watched as Aidan shifted uncomfortably under my gaze, I had to close my eyes and take a deep and controlled breath to regain some sense of composure, whatever it was I was sure that I could face it head on.

"Aidan, I'm a daughter of Athena remember, I can handle anything you can dish out – but I need to know, please Aidan." I pleaded.

Aidan let out a deep sigh rubbing his hand against the back of his neck, he looked up at me his blue eyes pained – he looked like it actually physically hurt him to tell me this. "It happened after the last gladiatorial fight that Percy won."

I felt a pang in my heart at the thought of Percy in a gladiatorial fight, he could be killed doing something like that the idiot.

"Harper and Percy had been flirting for quite some time, she came into the ring and…kissed him, from what I have heard – and they could simply be rumors, they met down at the mirror pool and they…"

I suddenly had a wave of cowardice and put up my hand to stop him. "It's alright; my extremely vivid imagining can fill in the blank." I finished bitterly, moving over to sit down on his bed covering my face with my hands.

'_What the gods have you allowed to happen seaweedbrain? Isn't there anything left of us, of what we had in your mind…in your heart?' _I thought bitterly, I knew that a Harper wouldn't bring it up if something significant hadn't of happened. I just prayed to Zeus they hadn't slept together. It hadn't been confirmed yet – and I wouldn't believe it until it came directly from Percy mouth. If they had then…I couldn't even fathom how I would handle it.

"He isn't himself Annabeth." Aidan reassured sitting down next to me.

"That's just it Aidan, no matter what that bitch Hera did to scramble his mind the structural foundation should still remain the same… was it really that easy for him to forget me?" I asked knowing full well that there couldn't be an answer.

"…Don't give up on him Beth." Aidan pleaded.

I let out a sobbing laugh, tears starting to fall down my face now; I buried my face in my hands sobbing. "It not like I can give up on him even if I wanted to, I love him too much." I cried meaning it, Aidan and I sat in silence as I let the tears come.

"Brother are you coming to the evening meal?" Percy's voice cut thought the air and into my heart like a newly formed celestial bronze sword.

The moment I heard his voice an unfamiliar surge of anger welled up inside of me that was directed at him. I stood up turning my back to the entrance of the tent refusing to face Percy, wiping my eyes dry.

"Aidan, get him away from me." I growled in a low voice, talking to Aiden with my back turned. I was hurt but also angry, angry at Percy's betrayal of our love that I thought was unbreakable.

"Percy, please go ahead of me." Aidan's voice was calm, but I could still sense that Percy was in the room.

"Is our visitor not well?" Percy asked with caution in his voice, with him calling me a 'visitor' I felt the proverbial celestial bronze sword dig even deeper into my heart.

"Go, Percy." Aidan snapped, I heard the flap to his tent shift as he left.

I was feeling like I was on a knifes edge, I had to get rid of some of this anger - the pure pent up rage; I turned to face a startled looking Aidan.

"Aidan is there any way I could participate in a gladiator fight?" I asked my voice mocked innocent, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, why…" He asked his voice wavering with worry.

"Because I am looking for trouble." I said under my breath, and I meant it with all my heart, I needed something to help take the edge off of everything I was feeling.

'_Screw it'_ I thought stupid idea but I wanted to see what was going on. I pulled out my Yankees cap pulling it on. Aidan's eyes went wide as I disappeared from his view.

"Uh…Annabeth?" He questioned. "Where did you go?" He muttered looking around as I quickly walked out of the tent, Aidan turned around sharply as the flap of the tent opened as if someone walked through it.

**-Percy's Point of View-**

I turned from my brothers tent, making my way down to the pavilion, It wasn't necessary for me to enter Aiden's tent but I wanted to see the Greek Demigod again. She had confused me with her reaction to me – but I couldn't help but feel that I knew her somehow.

I couldn't get the image of her out of my head, she had a beauty about her that could match any daughter of Venus. I wondered whom her god parent was.

"Percy." My girlfriend came up from her table wrapping her arms around me bringing her lips to mine kissing me deeply – I kissed her back, a little confused by her sudden show of public affection it wasn't her usual way. While I continued to kiss Harper I still couldn't get that damn Greek Demigod out of my head.

After a second I felt the air around me shift ever so slightly, I broke the kiss looking around in alarm.

"Something wrong Percy?" Harper retorted, I didn't answer her right away, I could have sworn that someone had walked by me but as I looked all around I saw that there was no one but Harper and I around.

"Percy?" Harper exasperated at my continued ignoring her, I looked around one more time just for good measure then turned my attention back to her shaking my head.

"Sorry I thought I…never mind." I muttered wrapping my arms around her waist bringing her in full against my body for a passionate kiss, I breathed in deeply smelling Harper's perfume. Yet there was another smell…something familiar in the air – it was a somewhat distracting and nice smell – almost spicy.

**-Annabeth's Point of View-**

Somehow knowing exactly what I was doing I followed Percy, regretting instantly as I saw his _'girlfriend' _come up and kiss him, what I should have done was turn right back around and go back to Aidan.

I found that I couldn't move from where I was, I stood there watching the love of my life make out with some tramp – watching them with what I could only describe as dethatched and sick fascination.

'_God I am so…what is the word, oh right, masochistic…maybe?' _

After a moment I decided to try and distract them, slowly and with care I walked right behind Percy, he must have felt the air move because his battle instinct kicked in immediately – I could tell he knew something was there but couldn't see it.

'_That's my man.'_ I thought in spite of myself, even she couldn't distract him from his finer tuned skills. The girl got annoyed and Percy turned his attention back to her, I had to fight the urge to cry out when I watched him initiate the kiss this time.

"Brother don't you have better things to do?" Aidan's voice came from the other side of them, I jumped at the sound of his voice - I hadn't heard him come up.

'_I'm getting lazy.'_ I chastised myself, knowing full well that it wasn't true; I was emotionally vulnerable right now – as well as physically vulnerable considering the dress I was wearing, I was feeling way too exposed in more ways than one.

Percy had broken off the kiss again giving his brother a smile, then something in his face shifted and I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Where is the Greek Demigod brother?" He asserted I couldn't help but smirk as I saw Harper tense at this question, jealously forming on her expression. I looked over at Aidan to see his response his eyes quickly scanned the area his gaze passing right by me.

"That is none of your concern at the moment Percy." Aidan's hard – practically baritone and resonating voice took me off guard, however it didn't seem to be phase Percy any.

Without so much as a reply or second glance Percy and Harper walked off holding hands, I turned my body to watch them go, they were quite a ways away and I was still watching them when I felt strong calloused fingers wrap around my upper arm gently but firmly, and the other yank off my cap.

Gasping aloud I turned around sharply to face Aidan who wore a smug expression and for reasons I couldn't begin to fathom – angry look behind his eyes – his blue eyes has somehow changed color, they were now a blue that was somehow both dark and light.

"Really Beth, self torture?" Aidan growled, I started to answer him but stopped myself realizing just how particular this was.

'_How in the hell did he know where I was standing?'_ I wondered.


	4. Bronze Owl

_Author's Note:__ Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing I appreciate the feedback very much, hope you enjoy the next chapter. _

**[Roman Demigod Camp] **

**-Annabeth's Point Of View-**

To be more than a little bit honest I wasn't really in the mood at the moment, my nerves were so wired and I felt like I was coming to the end of my rapidly fraying rope. No matter how much I wanted to know how he knew where I was – it had to be a discussion for a later time.

"Aidan, please let go of me." I pleaded softly; it was starting to register in my arm that he was holding onto it fairly hard, in fact I was sure it would leave a bruise. When he didn't react right away I tried again, my tone more pleading this time. "Aidan please, you're hurting me."

Aidan shook his head as if to clear something, he abruptly let go of my arm like it burned him and took a staggered step back. His blue eyes lost their stormy and dangerous look as they seemed almost to fade back to normal.

"I…I apologize Beth, I didn't want to see you get hurt… not like this, I didn't want you to see that." He muttered, his apology and explanation sounded genuine. I watched as his eyes refused to meet mine – it seemed like his eyes suddenly thought the ground was far more interesting that looking at me directly.

However, I didn't responded, absently I found myself rubbing my arm where Aidan had held it in a vice grip - it was sore but it felt almost like a pleasant sort of pain.

I was starting to notice even more the astounding differences between Aidan and Percy, one of them being there overall tempers. In an odd moment of self realization and loathing it occurred to me that I had actually been – turned on – by the unusual flair of emotion Aidan had just displayed. It had affected me in the rawest and most visceral of ways. Hunger, desire, affection and a sense of an ever consuming need for personal revenge were all the emotions I was dealing with, each one more confusing and disturbing than the previous one.

In an instant Aidan seemed to recover from his lapse in his usual calm, rational behavior, his eyes met mine fearlessly, almost challengingly; he seemed to mentally shake off whatever had just been bothering him as he offered me his hand.

"Come, let's go to evening meal."

With the briefest of hesitation I took his hand, while his tone of voice was light and happy but his expression and the look behind his eyes said it was a demand more than a kind request. I wasn't going to call him on it for a number of reasons, mostly because I was starving; I honestly can't remember the last time I had eaten.

After stumbling through the woods, and yes I do mean actually stumbling…do you have any idea how hard it is to walk in dirt in heals? We came to a pleasant looking pavilion with people standing all around gathering there food.

I got more than a few looks when I made my way to get something to eat. I was happy when I noticed not all of them were hostile, in fact, a seemingly large majority of them were curious glances and shy smiles.

I was pleasantly surprised to find that they way they ate there meal was much like we did at the Camp Half Blood, only they didn't have assigned tables for each God, after giving our offerings I sat down and ate silently next to Aidan.

It took every ounce of my emotional and personal strength not to look around and search out Percy. I knew seeing him with Harper would possible lead to me abruptly becoming completely unhinged – and that wasn't a good way to make a first impression.

As so often things have been going in my life recently, when I intentionally try and avoid trouble it inevitably comes knocking. I felt Harpers heated gaze virtually burning into my forehead before I even looked up to see her standing right in front of me.

I looked at her waiting for her to say something, she had her arms crossed and at the moment seemed content to just glare at me, after a while it got annoying.

"Can I help you?" I asked raising an eyebrow, I was glad when I noticed how uncaring and flippant my voice sounded, chalk one up for me.

"Your still here." Harper remarked dryly.

"That's very good Harper, now why don't you tell me what 2+2 equals?" I deadpanned in a very patronizing tone.

Harper's jaw dropped and the general area around me felt like someone had hit the mute button on the TV remote, even the crickets seemed to have decided to shut up.

"Excuse me?" Harper's voice didn't hide her sock at my response. I eyed her up and down, and then letting out a giggle I completely ignored Harper turning my attention to Aidan. He had an amused looked on his face.

"I'm going to bed; it's been a long day for me." I declared. Aidan inclined his head ever so slightly before nodding his approval – not that I needed it but being a guest I felt so inclined. Not looking at anyone I disposed of my plates and made my way back to his tent.

I was shocked when I walked over to my 'room' and noticed that there where a large stack of nice clothes that were piled on my bed, as well as a stylish looking bit of armor wear hung on the wall. My mouth agape I walked forward and noticed my laptop had been placed on my desk, along with a few personal affects placed about my area.

At first I wondered who had done this when I saw a small bronze figurine of an owl on top of the clothes, an unusual feeling of warmth passed though my body.

"Thanks' mom." I responded to the air around me, just having some things that were mine made me feel that much better about this messed up situation.

Before I put them away I looked through the clothes and found my nightgown. It was white and all but virginal looking, I smiled at the implications of wearing it but said nothing. Putting up my hair I got changed and crawled into bed, the moment my head hit the soft pillow I all but passed out.

**-Aidan's Point Of View-**

I had given Beth's two hours before I returned back to the tent – I figured she needed some time to herself, so I went to practice in the arena by myself.

As quietly as I could I made my way over to check on her more closely. I saw what looked like personal effects had been added to her room, I had felt some disturbance in the air around my tent when I first approached it – I now knew it was because some god had been around.

I looked down at the sleeping Beth and felt my emotions soften. She was breathtakingly beautiful and looked utterly vulnerable as she slept.

Without really thinking about what I was doing I reached out and touched her cheek with the back of my finger. The moment I touched her face she let out a small whimper of distress - like my touch burned her before she flinched away.

I tried not to let her reaction to my simple touch hurt but it did. I forced myself to turn and walk away from her. Realizing as absurd as it was her reaction had wounded me.

'_I hope eventually she comes to trust my touch.' _I thought absently, after a moment I groaned when I realized the irrationality of that thought. Running at hand across my face I tried not to think about her.

_To be Continued… _


End file.
